Dragon's Fire
by LizzeXX
Summary: Arthur/OC - Arthur survived the Battle of Camlann, now the Golden Age of Camelot has arrived, led by its noble king and his Queen, Marayna, Merlin's sister, to be continued by their children. These passages hold the struggles Arthur and his family will face in their quest to see Camelot thrive, and the reminders of the bond between family. Spinoff of my Draconian Prophecies series.
1. An Average Day

A/N: Hello hello! :) So this is a collection of one-shots that will be based around my OC, Marayna, the sister of Merlin and wife of Arthur, and my Merlin series, the Draconian Prophecies. This will essentially be a series of snapshots in the history of Camelot after the events of TDP. I would recommend reading that series (starting with Sparks) to understand more about Marayna and a few other OCs that I made for Gwaine and Percival, which will appear in this series, along with the children of the main characters (also OCs).

~8~ is a scene break

'_italics_' is telepathic speak between magic-users

As I will be updating 6 spinoffs (5 for my DW stories and this story), this story, for the moment, will be updated once a month on the 30th of every even month (February, April, June, August, October, December). If anyone has suggestions or ideas for things you'd like to see Arthur and co. deal with either in terms of running the kingdom or magical threats or raising their children, just let me know and I'll consider them for chapters :) The updating date for this story may change in a few months, I am potentially going to be adding 2 more spinoffs then ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin...or Arthur would have lived as he does here ;)

Enjoy!

~8~

An Average Day

"William give that back!"

And, just like that, the peaceful afternoon that had settled upon Camelot was, once again, broken by the shrill cry of a young woman as she rushed through the corridors of the castle, the skirts of her light blue dress hiked up, revealing her boots underneath, hardly the proper footwear for such a gown or a girl of such a station, but she hardly cared and no one said a word. No one could say a word especially when the Queen herself was of the habit of wearing boots as well instead of the more heeled shoes of the court. Servants and nobles alike quickly moved to the sides of the hall, already knowing and anticipating what would be heading their way the moment the shout was heard. And, not a moment later, a blur of red and black shot past them all, followed closely by an equally blurry blue and yellow figure.

"William!" the girl cried again, huffing as she ran after the boy, cursing the fact that he got to wear trousers and she was forced to wear dresses.

Her father always chuckled lightly whenever she brought that up, that she wanted to wear the trousers her godmother had made for her, remarking she looked so much like him in her fair skin and golden curls, but was every bit her mother in spirit. She was even more than that, she was her mother's heir as well, the next High Priestess of the Old Religion if things went according to plan and she excelled in her training, which she was determined to do.

"William give it back!"

"You'll have to catch me first Lyn!" the boy ahead of her glanced over his shoulder at her, smirking just like their mother did, before focusing on his running again, his red tunic billowing around him as he ran, his black hair waving in the breeze he was making from his sprint.

He knew he was likely to get in trouble for doing this, for stealing what he had from his sister, but his father had caused ample chaos when he was a lad, and was known for teasing and picking on others in his youth so it wasn't as though he would get in too much trouble. He wouldn't be exiled merely for irritating his sister, no, his father would never go that far to his heir to the throne, his firstborn son. But equally, his parents had realized that confining him to his bedchambers wasn't exactly an easy thing to do either. He was a Dragonlord after all, and he had called Aithusa, one of the dragons, to his window numerous times in order to hop out of the cell that was his bedroom and ride off into the night...giving his parents a heart attack each time he was sure. Never let it be said he lacked his father's desire for adventure and knack for danger.

William ran up the steps to one of the corridors, rushing down the hall, knowing that he'd have the upper hand, Lyn, or Rosaline as she was named (though her brother had had trouble pronouncing her name at first and just called her Lyn, a name that had stuck with her, but HEwas the only one who called her that, much like their mother and uncle had a special name for their mother) had inherited their mother's clumsiness and the gowns she had to wear (as their Aunt Morgana insisted and their Aunt Gwen made) didn't help that. His father was always very vocal and jesting about how the gods had truly bless them that his son didn't have the ability to trip over his own two feet. But then his mother would merely counter that their son was cursed with his father's overly large head. It would only serve to make their father grin back at her and retort that their daughter was cursed with her mother's attitude, which would make their mother flush and say that their daughter was blessed with his beauty. And then his father would grin for a moment before acting mock-offended that he'd been called pretty instead of handsome.

Their parents were weird.

But he had little time to think of that as he finally managed to come to a corner of the corridor, if he could get around it there would be a few halls and passage ways he could race down and Rosaline wouldn't be able to find him for hours! He was nearly there...when suddenly his entire world turned upside down, literally, as he found himself hanging upside down in the air, his one ankle caught, holding his leg straight up. He looked up as his shirt fell down around him, his free hand struggling to move it up and hold it towards his pants so as not to expose his chest, to see his sister smirking as she walked towards him, her eyes just dimming from the golden flash of magic.

she waited till she was right before him, before poking him in the stomach, knowing he was ticklish there, and making him squirm, "Caught you," she smiled, "Now give it back."

"Hmm..." he seemed to consider the demand, "No."

"William!" she nearly whined, reminding him that even though she was a young lady of the court, she was still only 13 and he shouldn't really be stealing things from her being older than that and wiser and more mature...but it was SO much fun to irritate her!

"You cheated," he pointed out, crossing his arms at his stomach, both keeping the item away from her and keeping his shirt up.

"I have yet to begin to cheat," she stuck her nose up, "Or should I leave you like this and go get your stuffed dragon?"

"Lyn don't you dare!" William glared at her, knowing she was referring the stuffed dragon that he'd had since before he could remember. So what if he was 16, he was allowed to keep mementos of his childhood with him.

"Then give it back!" Rosaline nearly stomped her foot.

"What is going on here?" a voice said from the side, down the corridor that William had nearly managed to get around.

The two children turned their heads to see their parents, the King and Queen, Arthur and Marayna, walking down the hall towards them. Their father was in his typical attire for when he was not expected at court or making public appearances, a simple white tunic and dark brown pants, the small beard he'd grown well trimmed, while their mother was in a simple Camelot red gown, her black hair in a loose braid over her shoulder.

"Care to explain yourselves?" their mother asked, crossing her arms to eye them with a raised brow, their father having asked the first question. Arthur found himself fighting to hide a grin as he saw that look on her face, saw how their children bowed their heads at that, as though they'd been naughty and gotten caught. Oh he had lost track of the amount of times she had fixed him or Merlin with that look and made them feel like scolded children. He was just pleased they were actually scolding children now instead of her making him feel like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"William stole my crown," Rosaline pointed at her brother, her blue eyes, the same shade as her mother's, glared at him.

"William?" Marayna turned to her son, her gaze flickering to his hand where the small silver band was held tightly in his hand. It was a simple gift, a little silver band of metal that had small roses and other flowers etched into the sides of it. It wasn't an official crown, she wasn't old enough to be coronated as the Crown Princess just yet, nor was William the Crown Prince, but they were the Prince and Princess and they both did have smaller crowns that signified their status and were more for formal gatherings, "What do we do when we steal things?"

William sighed and thrust his hand out, holding the crown out to his sister to take, the girl doing so with a grin, her grin growing even more when he begrudgingly added, "I'm sorry Lyn."

"Now Rosaline," Arthur turned to their daughter, not about to let her off when she hadn't treated her brother the best either, "What have we told you about using your magic on each other?"

Rosaline winced at that and her eyes flashed, William scrambling as he was unceremoniously dropped from the magic holding him, "Sorry!" Rosaline winced again, "Sorry."

"Thanks Lyn," William rolled his own blue eyes, the same color as his father's, as he got to his feet, brushing off his clothes.

"Didn't mean to drop you like that," she flushed in embarrassment, she had inherited her uncle's need for more focus when using her magic.

"I'll bet," he grumbled.

"Enough of that," Arthur cut in gently, "I believe you are both rather late for your lessons with Morgana, aren't you?"

The two children looked at each other a moment before turning and bolting off down the halls, making their parents laugh as they watched their run turn into a race as they disappeared around a corner. It was truly a blessing that both their children had been gifted with a skill in healing. Knowing the enemies that Camelot could sometimes make, the more healers the better. They weren't natural healers, not like Morgana was, but they were adept enough at it that they could learn some of the more complicated healing spells. Overall their children were rather well rounded in terms of the types of magic that they practiced. Rosaline was more skilled, however, in natural spells, the ones that affected nature and water, helping crops grow and healing the soul, whereas William was more elemental in his abilities, quite daring with fire and the weather.

Arthur smiled, recalling how William had once made it snow for his sister's birthday, even when it wasn't the right temperature outside for snow. For all that their children picked on each other and teased and taunted and argued, they truly did care about each other. In fact, their relationship reminded him more of how his and Morgana's had been growing up than how Merlin and Marayna's had been described. His children would protect and care for each other despite their little disagreements, and he couldn't be happier for that. He looked over at Marayna, seeing her smiling softly, though a hint of something he could only guess was disbelief in her eyes.

"What is it Mara?" he asked, reaching out to gently turn her head to look at him.

"It's nothing, just..." she took a breath and smiled, "In all my wildest dreams, I never thought I would have this. That...that I'd have a husband and children, that...that I'd be living in a realm where magic flourished and yet...here it is."

"Here it is," he nodded, reaching out to tug her closer winding his arms around her waist and just smiling at her, "I never thought I would have this either," he admitted, "A wife I actually loved, that I married for love instead of convenience, and children who are...who are proud of me and love me," she smiled softly at that, knowing that his qualms with Uther had truly left him fearing he would be too harsh a father, that he wouldn't be able to show his children the love he so deeply felt for them from the moment he learned of their existence, "And that I'd have a kingdom that was truly and finally at peace," he leaned in, bopping his nose to hers, "Yet here we are."

"Here we are," she mimicked with a soft laugh.

He grinned, "You know Mara...we've no meetings today, no matters to see to, the children are in lessons..."

"Yes?" she started to smirk, guessing where he was going.

"What say you that the King and Queen seek a small reprieve into the forest for a picnic?"

"I say...I am quite pleased with myself for having succeeded in corrupting you all those years ago," she laughed heartily, "Look at you Artie, wanting to sneak out without fear that your absence will start a war!" she gave a mock scandalized gasp at that, recalling how he'd fought her tooth and nail not to go to the woods once and shirk his duties for fear of disappointing his father and now here he was, trying to talk HER into it.

"Well, if my wife cares to join me," he leaned in, "I can promise quite a lot of corrupting of her as a result."

She merely pressed her lips to his, enjoying the kiss quite a bit when Arthur suddenly pulled away and bolted down the hall with a rather childish, 'Race you!' that could only be where her son got it from.

She rolled her eyes and swiped her hand out, her eyes flashing as she slowly strolled towards where the king was now hanging upside down, much like his son had been.

"You're cheating!" Arthur accused, making her laugh.

"As were you," she pointed out, coming to stand before him, his face equal with hers if upside down, "And now you know where our daughter learned that particular move from."

He rolled his eyes, "Care to set me down?"

"Are you going to play fair?" she challenged.

"With you, Mara? Never," he smiled at her.

She tilted her head, "Well then, be warned Artie, two can play at that game," and with that she stepped closer, gently taking his head in her hands and leaning in to kiss him as he hung upside down.

"Ooh mum!" she turned, hearing a whining from two voices behind her, stepping to the side to see both William and Rosaline grimacing as they peeked around the corner of the hall.

"Must you do that?" William stuck his tongue out at that.

"It's so embarrassing," Rosaline agreed.

Marayna raised her infamous eyebrow of doom and smirked, "Well, if you think this is embarrassing, I could always have your uncle recreate the potion that turned your father into a toddler and let you both run around in your skivvies like you did when you were that old with all your friends around and..."

"No!" both children shouted.

Arthur laughed, crossing his arms as he smiled at them, "Then actually GO to your lessons and I'll keep an eye on your mother for you."

The children sighed but turned and made their way back down the hall.

"So you'll keep an eye on me will you?" Marayna smirked at him, crossing her arms as well.

"I do believe I have yet to take my eyes off you from the moment I met you Mara," he told her, a softness in his voice, a love she could see shining in his eyes.

She grinned softly at that and leaned in, kissing him upside down once more, feeling him smiling back into the kiss, waiting till Arthur had gotten quite into it...before disappearing in a swirl of wind.

Arthur blinked, hovering there for only a moment, before he let out a breath...and fell right to the ground, just as unceremoniously as his son had, though he ended up sprawled on his backside, "Very funny Mara!" he called and, judging from the giggling he could hear down the stairs, she heard him.

Well, two could play at that game...he'd just have to suggest that they have that picnic near the stream and then HE would be the one laughing...

...and then running for his life when his magical, wet wife surfaced from the water...but it would be worth it, it always was when it came to her.

A/N: I can't guarantee any sort of order for this spinoff. It may be disjointed and out of order at times, it's really just whatever comes to me. We may get something like this, with teenage Will/Lyn, and then the next chapter is them as toddlers, and the next them as adults, then Rosaline as a baby, etc. It'll likely be all over the place, but I'll try my best to make it interesting :)

For a reference, two actors/actresses I see as being similar to how I picture William and Rosaline in my head are Skandar Keynes (best known as Edmund Pevensie) and Elle Fanning (mostly from Maleficent ;))


	2. Princess or Knight?

Princess or Knight?

Rosaline, Princess of Camelot, smiled as she hid behind the corner wall of the castle, watching her brother and his friends, what her father liked to call 'the next generation of knights,' practicing with her uncle Leon in their sword work. She couldn't help but smile as she saw them working on their stances and their motions. She saw the knights doing it every morning from her bedroom window and it was so amazing to her, they were so lucky to get to learn from one of the actual knights of Camelot. Not that they didn't learn from quite a few other knights as well, even her father took William aside to teach him more about how to fight if he ever needed to.

Her brother got to do all the fun stuff.

Her mother had promised that she would learn quite a bit as well as she grew older, but that was SUCH a long way away! She was 6! She should be able to do more by now, right? Just because William was 9, almost 10, it just wasn't fair.

She sighed quietly thinking of that, but almost squealed a moment later when she saw Leon going through the basic motions all over again when William stumbled. Her brother wasn't all that good just yet, not as good as he thought he was at least. She bet SHE could beat him, one day she would, one day she'd train hard and she'd learn how to use a sword and she'd beat her brother in combat, in a melee or something like her father used to fight in. She'd do it! She would!

Her mother always said it was very important that William not develop an overly large head, and had secretly told her it would be HER job one day to make sure her brother didn't get to be too arrogant.

She bet if SHE beat him in combat that would keep his head VERY small.

In fact…he was a little arrogant right now…perhaps she should start earlier than she thought she would. Yes, she should learn RIGHT NOW how to fight with a sword so that, later, she'd be able to fight him quicker! After all, William had started training when he was 5 and she was 6! She was late!

Ooh…she stepped back from where she was about to run out and join her brother, she couldn't go to Leon for help. He was in the middle of training and he always got so very grouchy and pouty and irritable when the training was interrupted. She didn't want him cross with her! But what could she do? She really did need to start training and now!

She sighed, looking around, when her eyes widened and she let out a little cheer, seeing a small broom lying against one of the walls, one of the servants having left it there for their chores. She hurried over to it and picked it up, looking at it, it was a bit big, a little too long, not the right size for a sword but…

She looked around surreptitiously and turned back to the broom, her eyes flashing gold as the broom cut in half, the perfect length for a sword! Oh this was brilliant! She hurried back over to the corner of the castle wall, watching her brother intently, squinting against the sun to make out Leon, really trying to see what stances they were taking and moved to do the same. She stepped a little away from the wall, mimicking them and their motions. There were only five that day, a block above, a slash, a hit to the left and right, and a way to knock the sword to the side by driving it down. Well that was easy! She didn't know why William was always complaining that it was SO hard!

She huffed, scoffing lightly at that and ducked back behind the wall, looking at the broom in her hand, shifting it between her hands to 'test the weight' as her father always did before a tournament. She didn't know why anyone would need to test the weight of a sword, they were swords, not gold coins or people. Silly adults. But she nodded to herself, this was a good weight, she determined, twisting her wrist to try and swing the broom around just like her father did a sword…

And winced, dropping the broom as it whacked her in the shoulder.

"Ow," she muttered, pouting at the piece of wood and rubbing her arm before she sighed and picked it up again.

There was no crying or complaining allowed in training, that was what her Uncle Merlin said all the time whenever her father would start to remark on how sore he was. Her father would always say that Uncle Merlin had no idea what he was talking about, because he'd never been trained as a knight of Camelot, her Uncle Merlin always said that he'd been hit by the knights enough to know. It didn't make sense to her, there was no reason to hit her uncle Merlin and with his magic there was no way at all that they'd have been able to hit him. He was the Archmage! He was the most powerful sorcerer ever! And no mean old knight would ever be able to hit her uncle, not ever.

Still, she tried to swing the broom around again, slower this time. It was awkward, why did her father like spinning his sword like that so much? Boys were stupid.

She turned, putting her back to the light behind her, her back to the practice going on with the boys on the other side of the wall, and began to go through the motions she'd seen Leon display for the boys. Up-block, down-swish, left-hit, right-hit, push-away.

Up-block, down-swish, left-hit, right-hit, push-away.

Up-block, down-swish, left-hit, right-hit, push-away.

She smiled, this was easy!

Up-block, down-swish, left-hit, right-hit, push-away.

She stumbled a bit, putting a bit too much force into her down-swish and turning herself around…right face to face with her brother who was standing there with his friends, his arms crossed, their great-uncle Gaius's eyebrow of doom on his face, watching her.

"What are you doing Lyn?" he asked, as though it wasn't already clear.

"Practicing," she said, hiding the broom behind her back though she didn't know why so she let it beside her again.

"Practicing what?"

"My sword work," she rolled her eyes, holding up her broom for him to see.

William went cross-eyed at the tip of the broom that was held right at his nose and reached up to knock the broom away, "You can't practice sword work."

"Yes I can," she said firmly.

"No you can't."

"Can so!"

"Cannot!"

"Can, can, can!" she stomped her foot.

William rolled his eyes at that, "Girls aren't allowed to fight with swords. Only boys, only knights, can learn how to use a sword."

"Nuh-uh," she shook her head, "Aunt Morgana knows!"

"Aunt Morgana wasn't a princess," William sighed as though trying to explain to her the difference between her and their Aunt, "She is NOW, but she wasn't then, she was just grandfather's ward. She could learn. YOU can't."

"Just cos I'm a princess?" she pouted.

"And cos you're a baby," William nodded.

"Am not William!" she stomped her foot again, "Am not!"

"You're throwing a tantrum just like a little baby," William taunted a bit, "And even if you grow up, you still can't learn swords. That's for boys."

"You're…you're just…just scared I'll beat you," she defended, her bottom lip wobbling at how mean her brother was being.

William snorted at that, "I could beat you blindfolded with a hand tied behind my back," he told her, "Cos I'm in training to be a knight and girls can't be knights. Girls can only be princesses and queens."

"I'm gonna be the High Priestess one day!" she pointed out.

"And I'm gonna be the king," he countered, "AND I'm already a Dragon Lord. So there."

She glared at him, stepping closer, "I'll learn swords AND I'll beat you and one day I'll be a knight too!"

"Lyn," he sighed, sounding like he was really trying not to get annoyed, "No, no, and never gonna happen. So why don't you just go back inside and play with your dollies with Celia."

"SHE's a baby!" she countered, and this time it was true, Celia was their 'cousin,' well not really cousin, Uncle Mordred wasn't really their uncle like Uncle Merlin was, he wasn't their grandmother's son, but he loved them just like a real brother and uncle and they saw him as their mother and uncle's real brother, so Celia was their cousin…but she was 2!

"Then you should have a grand old time cos you're one too," William laughed.

"You just wait William!" she pointed a warning finger at him, "I'll…I'll learn how to use a sword and I'll beat you!"

She glowered to herself as she turned and stomped away, ignoring the laughter of her brother and his friends behind her.

Big brothers were annoying!

~8~

Morgana and Marayna were walking through the halls of Camelot, discussing Morgana's last visit with the Druids, when they heard a loud…yet light…stomping coming up the stairs to their right. They paused, watching with widening eyes as little Rosaline came up, glowering with an expression that looked JUST like her father when he was in a mood. It would have been adorable, if they hadn't known, for her to make that look, she was truly upset about something.

"Sweetheart?" Marayna called, making her daughter gasp and look up at her mother.

"Mummy!" Rosaline quickly ran for her mother who knelt down to hug her as the girl started to cry.

"Oh what's wrong, Rose?" Morgana quickly crouched down as well, her hand on Rosaline's back.

Rosaline sniffled, "William…he…he said I…I couldn't be…be a knight cos…cos I'm a girl," she hiccuped, trying to speak through her tears.

"You…want to be a knight?" Morgana looked at Marayna, that was new.

"No," Rosaline pouted, "I just…I just wanna learn the…the sword things!"

Marayna nodded now, understanding, "You want to be trained in how to use a sword, just like your brother, don't you sweetheart?"

Rosaline nodded, "He said…said I couldn't. Cos I'm a girl. But…but _I_ said Aunt Morgana knows. And…and he said I can't cos…cos I'm the princess."

"Well, that's even MORE reason to learn then," Morgana remarked.

"Perhaps not a sword though," Marayna murmured.

"Mum!" Rosaline looked at her, betrayed.

"I only mean that every person has a weapon best suited for them," Marayna explained, holding her daughter closer, moving to sit on the middle of the hallway floor with the girl on her lap, "Your uncle, he tried to learn how to use a sword too…"

"I remember that," Morgana laughed, "He was rubbish."

"He was," Marayna smiled, "But a staff?" she shook her head, "He could even beat your father with one."

Rosaline's eyes widened, "Really?!"

"Oh yes," Marayna nodded, "He's quite skilled with a staff."

Rosaline scrunched her face a moment, "But I want to learn a sword," she said, calming down, "I want to learn a sword so I can beat William!"

"That is a fair reason to want to learn," Morgana glanced at Marayna, "It's the same reason I wanted to learn, Arthur was being SUCH a prat about his skill with a blade I just wanted to shut him up a bit."

Marayna laughed at that, "Merlin and I never really had that problem," she mused, "We never really fought or tried to outdo each other. We each had our own strengths and we knew what they were."

"You also grew up in Ealdor with Hunith," Morgana pointed out, "I was trapped here with Uther."

"That is true," Marayna nodded, thinking about the differences in their childhoods. She and Merlin had grown up as siblings, relying on each other, whereas Morgana and Arthur hadn't known they were related and fought. She…wasn't really used to SEEING it happen though. From what Arthur told her each time she fretted over how her children interacted, he would remark that William and Rosaline were exactly like he and Morgana used to be…which was ironic as Benedict and Celia acted quite a bit like she and Merlin had.

Still, it had taken some getting used to to see that not all children, not all siblings, has the bond she and Merlin had.

She looked down at her daughter, "Well then…who would you like to teach you, sweetheart?"

Rosaline's eyes widened at that, "…so I can learn?"

Marayna nodded, "I think…your father, if you'd like. He would want you to be able to protect yourself," she remarked, in thought, "If your magic ever failed you, he would want you to be able to keep yourself safe," she nodded Arthur would kill her for agreeing to let their little sweet girl touch a sword, he looked at the girl with such affection and jumped (and panicked) when she had so much as a paper cut, imagining him teaching her dueling would be…quite a sight.

But she could tell he'd agree, in the end. To him, no one would be good enough to teach his daughter but him, no one would understand and care for her like he would. And he would feel very happy to know, if she ever did need to use the skills in the future, that HE had been the one to give her that skill.

She knew, at times, he felt like he hadn't done enough for his children. Their magic came from HER, their titles and abilities in the magical community, as a Dragonlord and the future High Priestess, had come from HER. All he had done was give them the fortune of being born a prince and princess..and she also knew that he realized William would be King of Camelot, where as their daughter would only be Queen if she married a King (and if she should fall in love with one, that was fine, if not, they didn't care if she fell for a stable boy so long as she was happy). This would be something he could really give to his daughter that was his and his alone.

"Do you think daddy would?" Rosaline asked.

Marayna smiled at her, "I think he would be thrilled to teach you."

And if Arthur wasn't, and ranted and raved about how it was truly the WORST idea she'd ever had to allow this, paced up and down their bedroom till all hours of the night listing every single reason why his baby girl should not ever have to touch a sword…and if she had to smack him on the back of the head, list all the counter reasons, give him the 'eyebrow of doom,' and threaten to teach the girl HERSELF with her abysmal skills with a sword till he finally gave in…well, that was a mother's duty to see her child happy.

A/N: I really just want to say thank you guys so much for your understanding about the lateness of starting this story up again. 2014 was a mess of medical/family/computer issues and 2015 started with the loss of our dog Dale and my father being diagnosed with Cancer :( I'm happy to say that my father is on the road of being declared Cancer Free and is recovering well and I fully plan to be updating this story as normally as I can ;)

For this story, as I've added another spin-off to my collection of them and will be adding another one on the 30th, this story will be updated around the 21st/22nd of every even month (February, April, June, August, October, and December) and I should be keeping up with that from here on out, no more delays that are this long again ;)

And I also wanted to say, for spinoffs, I'm very open to suggestions for future chapters or anything you'd like to see for the characters (like William and Rosaline and possible suitors, and sweet father/daughter or mother/son moments) as well as if there are any questions you'd like to see answered in this story too (like, what would happen if one of the kids got kidnapped? or do the children know about the Purge and laws against magic that used to be in Camelot?) things like that ;) Just let me know and I'll add it to my list of future chapters ;)

Some notes on reviews...

The chapters will range to outside the Arthur/Marayna and their children scope yup :) We'll see Benedict and his parents, and the cousins and friends and knights and many more ;)


End file.
